


My Hero

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: In the depths of Costlemark, Prompto saves the day.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Still got that writer's block for the most part but!!! I wrote this because I was inspired after beating Costlemark menace dungeon the other day and I was legitimately saved by Prompto like I 100% would have died if it weren't for him. I was left thinking that I wished I could have gone right over and kissed Prompto so I decided to write Noctis doing it for me. Seriously Prompto is the best for real though :') I hope this is fun to read (the actual experience wasn't nearly as fun to live through I assure you) and I hope to write more Promptis in the near future.  
> As always, no criticisms or critiques please but comments and kudos are loved~

To say Noctis is panicking would be an understatement given the current predicament.

Fight after fight with no relief, further down into the depths of a dungeon with no way to fully heal, and an onslaught of foes that bear down on Noctis and his friends relentlessly... And now, to top it all off, the final menace is an enormous, fiery dragon fiercer than anything they have faced up to this point. Things had long since moved out of the realm of insanely difficult, life threatening situation into nightmarish hellscape of no return, and frankly, Noctis is just praying to whichever astral will hear his plea that he and his friends make it out of this alive. Every inch of his body, every muscle screams with painful exhaustion, and every movement, every attack, every breath into his lungs feels like it will be his last. He doesn't know how much longer he can last if this keeps up, but he continues pushing himself onward.

You only have yourself to blame, he reminds himself ruefully, berating and cold as he lays strike after strike on the enormous beast, but that of course helps nothing at all as he's knocked out of the air yet again, comes crashing down onto the stone pavement with an impact that rattles his skull. The pain almost doesn't register over the hysteria. He couldn't have known it would be like this. None of them could have. But Noctis still feels the guilt heavy in his gut as he pulls himself up again, sensation clawing at his insides and insisting without room for further argument that he is at fault, for allowing his friends to be put in harm's way like this. He brought them here and he inevitably led them to their doom.

Ignis and Gladio are already out cold, have been for half the fight, their breathing shallow and ragged where they lay scattered around the large room. Noctis had been too slow, too preoccupied to save them, unable to make it to them in time, and he feels that responsibility weigh on his shoulders even more keenly. He had failed to protect them once again.

By some miracle, Prompto is still on his feet, thank the gods, though he looks far worse for wear than Noctis has ever seen him. His eyes glisten with unmistakable fear, shining in the depths of his pupils even as he charges in head first and lands a powerful swing with his saw. It's hard to miss how much he's trembling, as well, probably plagued by the same thoughts as Noctis while he does his best not to fall in battle.

There's definitely not much left in either of them, Noctis knows it, but more than anything, he's just glad he's not alone. At least, if Costlemark Tower ends up being their resting place, he has the comfort of knowing he died alongside his friends. However, it's not over just yet and Noctis has never been one to go down without a fight. "Prompto! Aim for its weak spot," he shouts, just narrowly dodging a well aimed thrash of the creature's tail. 

"Got it!" Prompto is fast, precise, his gunshot echoing around the cavernous room as Noctis quickly follows up the piercer with a shot of his own. As soon as his feet hit the ground he repeats the order.

"Again!" The echo of a shot rings out once more and Noctis fires his own gun. Impeccable teamwork, even in the worst of circumstances, for which Noctis is exceedingly grateful. Just a little more… Keep fighting. Noctis throws his sword and warps to the dragon's head, slashing with all his strength.

But it's just not enough. Too eager, too aggressive. Noctis should have seen it coming when he's knocked down again, this time the impact with the ground blurring his vision, jostling his head as if there were nothing but liquid inside. Danger… He's absolutely in danger. Gods, he can't die here, not yet. He can't leave Prompto on his own to face this monstrosity. He needs to stay alive.

"Pr.. Prompto...." His voice is weak as he somehow makes it to his feet, limping away from the dragon in the direction he hopes will bring him to his friend, even though he can barely process anything around him. However, no quicker has the name left his lips than he feels a hand on his back and a burst of warmth that spreads throughout his entire body, clearing up his sight and restoring some of his energy in a sudden spike.

"I got you, buddy," Prompto says quietly, reassuring and urgent, a forced smile adding an edge of cheeriness to his tone that works its way into Noctis' bloodstream and renews his conviction. They're going to win this, he'll make sure of it. He has Prompto here with him and he knows that together, they can pull through. He has a plan to end the fight and he prays with all his might that it succeeds, for all of their sakes.

"Prompto, listen to me," he says, clasping Prompto's hand briefly in his own, squeezing, and locking eyes with his friend. Prompto still looks terrified, but he latches onto the determination that now emanates from Noctis and steels himself, squeezes his hand in return before taking a step back and bringing out his gun, gripping it tightly. "In ten seconds, hit that beast with everything you've got," Noctis instructs him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, so just focus on an all out attack."

"I won't let you down," Prompto says with a nod. Somewhere behind them, the dragon explodes a molten range attack that is just far away enough to miss both of them. That's Noctis' signal.

With a last meaningful look sent toward Prompto, he whirls around and charges at the dragon. He needs to draw its attention and he's desperate as he brandishes a broadsword in his hands, steadying himself, digging his feet into the ground, pleased when the creature eyes him hungrily, drawing itself up taller as it readies to attack. Five more seconds. Noctis angles his sword, prepares as best he can, and the dragon lunges forward, clashing against his blade with a loud, metallic clang that echoes around them. The collision sparks shockwaves of pain through Noctis' arms but he ignores it all as he parries the blow, shattering the dragon's defense and sending it sprawling backward. "Prompto!" His voice cracks and he can't stop himself from falling to his knees, but instantly, a barrage of bullets hits the dragon, incredibly powerful and overwhelming. The dragon lets out an ear splitting roar before it collapses to the ground.

It takes a bit for it to sink in. Noctis is still reeling as he staggers to his feet, breath coming in short, painful gasps, and he still feels like he's in overdrive, like the only thing keeping him from passing out immediately is the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the sheer willpower that has his body convinced things aren't over yet. It's easy to imagine that this isn't the end, that any second, the dragon will whip back up and destroy him and his friends in a matter of seconds with an unexpected explosion.

But no matter how long he stares, the dragon remains motionless, a now lifeless corpse on the dungeon floor, not even so much as a twitch to give it the appearance of life once more. Then Ignis and Gladio are stirring, slowly coming back to consciousness and pulling themselves up and- oh. Oh. It dawns on Noctis like the sun peeking up over the horizon in the early morning hours, slow but steady until it's clear and blinding in its full reveal. He can barely believe it as his mind at last starts to catch up with his surroundings, begins to put two and two together and come down from the buzz of manic trepidation that had consumed him in the midst of such an intense campaign, but they did it. They really won. Against all odds, even in the face of unfathomable danger, the final menace has been defeated and Costlemark, the last menace dungeon standing in their way, has been thoroughly conquered.

And it's all thanks to Prompto.

When Noctis spots Prompto a ways off, his friend all but positively beaming due to their accomplishment, his eyes tired but bright and sparkling, breathtaking smile dancing on his perfect lips, an unnameable emotion surges right through Noctis' chest with an abruptness he can't ignore. In fact, it's so powerful it almost bowls him over with the same force as the dragon. Is it relief? Pride? Gratitude? Or something else? There's no way to be sure but all the same, the affection he feels for Prompto is absolutely unbearable as he manages a small smile back at Prompto, feeling lightheaded and like his heart isn't beating properly in his chest, each beat uneven and sharp. He needs to do something, the desire building in the cavity of chest with each pulse, until he literally can't stand it anymore. So he does the one thing that seems right to his wired brain, acting on impulse and letting the adrenaline kick him into action.

He marches across the room over to Prompto in wide strides. Prompto catches his eye as he nears and he's grinning instantly, waving at Noctis and opening his mouth as if to speak, to congratulate him on a well earned victory. Then Noctis reaches him and, one hand coming up to the back of Prompto's neck while the other grasps the front of Prompto's sleeveless jacket, he cuts off whatever Prompto had been about to say and yanks him toward himself, kissing him square on the mouth.

Prompto gasps against his mouth, his body stiffening in initial shock, but Noctis doesn't have time to wonder if he shouldn't have made a move before Prompto is kissing him back, melting into his arms as he clings to Noctis, gripping Noctis' shirt tightly in his fists. Gods, it feels good, better than anything Noctis has ever felt in his entire life. It's like there are fireworks going off his head and thousands of butterflies fluttering relentlessly in his ribcage, surrounding his heart and overwhelming him. Prompto's lips are a little chapped but soft under his own, matching the rhythm Noctis sets with an eager willingness, and Noctis can't help swiping his tongue across Prompto's bottom lip before he slips it into Prompto's mouth. Prompto makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, but it's swallowed between them as they lose themselves in the kiss.

Noctis has half a mind to keep kissing Prompto forever but the need for air becomes too strong and they break apart soon after, both panting hard, skin heated, flushed. Prompto is a rosy pink, the color accentuating the delicate freckles splattered across his cheeks and he's so incredibly beautiful that Noctis can't stop himself from moving his hands up to cup Prompto's face. Prompto's eyelids flutter closed momentarily as he nuzzles against Noctis' palms. When he opens them again, there's a questioning look in their blue depths.

"What was that for?" he asks, voice breathy and light, full of a fondness that makes Noctis feel weak in the knees.

"You're my hero," Noctis responds honestly, the warmth in his own voice even catching himself by surprise.

"N-Noct…" Whether he's embarrassed or surprised at the sudden words of praise, especially the very ones he has used on Noctis many times in the past, Prompto's blush grows brighter. "Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

Noctis quickly and firmly shakes his head, thumb stroking along Prompto's cheek as he emphasizes his next words. "Not at all. That fight would have ended in all of our deaths if not for you. You saved us. You're amazing, Prom." He believes that wholeheartedly and he hopes Prompto can feel his sincerity through his touch.

Prompto looks near to tears as he blinks at Noctis, unable to form further words, and Noctis can't handle it anymore. Prompto is just too much for him. Too kind, too precious, too sweet, too everything. However, just as Noctis leans in again, ready to pepper Prompto in more kisses, a loud and unceremonious cough interrupts them, startling them into separating. Prompto jumps back and Noctis stumbles, almost losing his balance with the loss of Prompto's presence beside him. Noctis glances over to find that the noise had come from Gladio, who is eyeing them both with annoyance and something akin to endearment. Ignis is standing next to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you two lovebirds quite finished yet?" he says, pointedly gesturing at the door.

"Yeah, we were kinda hopin' we could leave sometime in the next millenia if you kids can keep it in your pants until we make it back to camp," Gladio adds with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

Both Prompto and Noctis glance at each other sheepishly. Normally, Noctis would probably be more embarrassed about this, but as things stand, he finds that he's actually very much not. Rather, he feels somewhat elated, his chest warm and full. Prompto must feel the same because he's beaming at Noctis again, and neither of them see the affectionate rolling of Ignis' eyes or the shrug Gladio offers him as they head for the stairs.

"C'mon," Noctis grins, taking Prompto's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. "Let's get out of here."

Prompto squeezes his hand in return. "Right there with you," he says warmly.


End file.
